Blood from the past
by Ink in the Words
Summary: Elsanna Modern:AU Rated M for a reason! Elsa and Anna are living with their child hood friend Nicholas (that's me :D) who finds Elsa has relapsed onto her "urges" one day after work when Anna left with Rapunzel for a weekend getaway and Nicholas has to pull her together before Anna gets back in 3days!
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note= this is my first ever and I mean EVER fanfic about anything so hope yall like it PM me if you got ideas of wear it should go or juts to say hay!**

**TRIGGER WARNING! Self-harm**

**DISCLAIMERS**** = i don't own none of this stuff well sept the character"Nicholas" the other stuff belongs to disney and what not so :D that is**

Chapter 1 "old wounds, new scars"

Pushing open the door to my 2 room apartment after a grueling shift at the bristle, sometimes being the go to guy on a slam day sucks some time. Nudging the door shut "Hey, I'm home and I got dinner!" alas the joyful holler was answer by only silence.

Sliding the food into the fridge with a grin, pulling a note off the door as it swung closed "Nick leaving with Rapunzel don't forget to feed Olaf! Loves and bugs Anna 3" chuckling as I walk down the hall to my room tossing the knife bag into it along with my shoes socks and shirt _tiss my dam house and I think its tome to be nakedish. _Knocking on Elsa / Anna's door it swings open reviling a rather unusual site the closed half empty with hangers strewn across the floor causing me to raise an eyebrow turning to their dresser witch is also in a state is disaster its drawer's open hap hardly half empty like its companion.

"Elsa.." I start to call as the only light source in the dark hall catches mine eye, coming from the bathroom shrugging as I turn towards it with careful steps "Elsa yo.." pushing the door open further to revile the platinum haired women in question all but naked save for her under wear slumped over the edge of the Tub left arm extended over it with long raged cuts up its length blood dripping from it wounds still fresh enough to bleed eyes widening as I take in the horrific sense as they snap to the black obsidian blade _how did she find that? _Held limply in her right hand coted in her all to precious blood "Oh My god Elsa what the fuk.." ranching a towel of its hook my knee's meet tile throwing hurriedly but gently over her arm wrapping it tightly over the cuts and scars "Elsa ELSA!" looking at her to pale face with no response turning wildly to the sink all but ripping the tiny door off in my hast to get at the fully stocked first aid kit.

_Some days it seems a little "over" stocked being the son of a Registered Nurse has it perks_

Throwing open its lid to pull out the rubbing alcohol. Ripping its lid off with my teeth and poring it over the towel to hopefully help clean the raged cuts a little bit as a Cry of pain rips my heart in two as Elsa writhes under my arm's wildly flinger her arms about "el…" words lost to her as a blade cuts into my right forearm trying to hold her still with wince of pain _dumbass why didn't yo take that from her.. _Throw gritted teeth "Elsa it's me nick I'm here! Your safe now!" tears now sliding down her lightly freckled checks looking up at me throw blood shot eye's _what happened to her to make her cry so much? _"An-Anna Do-Don't g-go Plea.." her low whisper I would not have heard if I hadn't been so close to her that trails off into nothing ness.

"Come on, here we go Elsa let's get you into my bed shale we?" scooping her up bridle style and walking to down the hall to the first door in the short hallway still open from use not but moments before I found the girl.

Entering the smallish room to set her on the smallish bed _smallish? Fuk the thing was longer than most beds and had to be custom order along with the dam bed frame granted when you 6foot 6inch theirs not much I could do to get a good bed _smiling to myself as I laid Elsa on the bed and tucked her in with my big blanket that I'd had for years since I was a kid. "fuk a duck" looking down at my wounded arm to see a trail of blood leading back throw the hall to the bathroom wear Elsa had cut me accidently with my family knife of all things "well I have definitely had worse" nodding to myself as I traced the scar on my neck absentmindedly. Stepping quietly out of the room but not closing the door in case she woke up in a fit or something, with a deep sigh "now to wash away your guilt my dear Elsa, and patch myself up to boot" with a sad smile as I pulled the gallon of bleach out of the closet _the only reason I have this Is because of you Elsa _stepping into the bloody mess that is now the bathroom I pick up the alcohol and move to stand over the tub _fuk this is guna hurt _gritting my teeth as the liquid poor's from the bottle and bits into my wounded arm "fuking fuka" I hiss the words throw my teeth with utter annoyance more than in pain. Looking down at the bandage job on my arm "goddam mom I think I finally got the perfect wrap, but you'da killed me for how I got hurt tho.." wiping a tear from my eye's more from the stench and sting of bleach than in sadness for that time had passed long ago, dropping to my knees in front of the tub to start the tediousness of washing the guilt and hurt away as the night grew ever older]

{no idea how to make the line thing so hear is time passing}

Looking up at the celling of my room, listening to the gentle breathing of the girl fast asleep upon my bed "oh my dear Elsa …why" wiping another tear away from my wet eye's BUZZZ "the hell phone its like…" squinting up at the clock in the darkness its red glow one of few sources of light in the room it read 4:08am "4am why you buzz HuH!" wiping it out of my pants pocket with the flick of my index finger to see who had bothered me at this unreally hour.

"hey you :c"

It was Anna, Elsa's little sister and to the few and trusted people that got close to them her lover and only true love

"Hey snow flake :D"

Sighing as almost the second I hit send the phone lit up with a BUZZZ

"is Elsa ok? We had a bit of an argument before I left with Rapunzel :'c"

Sitting up to see Elsa's still sleeping form chest rising and falling in a slow rithem "you had more of a catastrophic event than an argument" I wisped to her with a frown

"she is asleep she had been a little sick when I got home but all is well don't fret my little snow flake :D"

_That's a dirty lie you fucker and your totally covering for ELSA AGAIN! JUST LIKE LAST TIME YOU FUKING IDEOT_

Looking down at that thought to the silver lines that run up and down my arm set rippling by the moon light that is coming throw the small window on the wall behind me.

"Ok thanks for looking after her nick it means so much to me that you are there for her! :D"

Grinning at the message "oh Elsa…What are we going to do about all of this?" looking upon her with a loving expression as I notice little stains of red in her long braided platinum hair _shit she musta ben cutting pretty fast to get blood in her hair _"s-sorry" she rasps slowly her voice hoarse from I can only guess crying after Anna left and the pain of her arm "Hey, Hey elsy' you scarred the shit out of me little lady" tuning to face her fully sliding my hand into her right hand kissing it with silent tears running down my cheeks like that of a stream coming down the mountain's "s-sorry N-Nick I couldn't fight it…" looking at her hastily wrapped arm "it its all right Elsa I got hear in time to get you all cleaned up" gasping throw a sob pressing her knuckles to my forehead "Anna texted me and I told her you had been a little sick she doesn't know" shaking my head slowing against her soft skin "Tha-Thank y-you" she whispers as sleep takes her back into its calming embrace "get some sleep Elsa" kissing her hand and laying on her chest.


	2. Scarlet Stains

**Hey hey to all of you all that read this and didn't hate it lawls love yall hear doth be chapta 2 will mist likely be posting once a week from now on i think Wednesday will be the day xD seeing as i got all my slow class's on Wednesday and my teachers dont care what i do half the freken time :D**

**DISCLAIMER**** TIME- "frozen" is not mine at all well unless i miss spell something then i guess thats my fualt :D**

**TRIGGER WARNING- ****nudity and soup :D**

Chapter 2 "scarlet stains"

"OFHHH" I gasp as all air is forcibly removed from my lungs. "the.. fuk…" gasping as I rub the last dregs of sleep from my eye's looking down at Elsa sprawled on top of me "good morning" she whispers her throat still sore from all the crying and screaming in pain the night before. "you knows if I didn't know better id thing you wear trying to have sex with me little lady" smiling down at her as I sat up gently pulling her into my chest as to not hurt her already wounded arm and warping my tanned and leathery scared arms around her.

"oh Elsa…what wear you thinking" placing a soft kiss on top of her platinum locks "I I just…" looking down at her arm as she shudders "hey, hey…" lifting her chin with a scared finger to look into her electric blue eye's that are filled with so much guilt and fear and from what I could tell shame beyond comparison to anything I had ever seen in her eyes

"Elsa there is nothing to be ashamed of.." putting a finger to her trembling lips to cease the oncoming words I know are coming but are not needed "..or anything you need to apologize for" squeezing her tight as she rests her head in the crook of my neck as I rock her slowly as she starts to shake a muffled sob escaping her lips. "Oh Elsa…shhh" cradling her continuing to rock the lost girl in my arms "shhh, Elsa its ok I'm here your safe shhhh" gently kissing her forehead

* * *

**{Holy crap line thingy woop woop :D}**

Twenty minutes later she had calmed down enough to agree to a bath "ok fine but.." hesitating still feeling unsure of herself "what is it Elsa please don't shut me out please im hear for you" pulling her away enough for me to look her in the face "c-can you help me bath..please?" shame and sadness latched into her tone like salt poured into deep wounds still fresh her eyes down cast she hung her head. Grinning from ear to ear nodding "yes I can Elsa" placing a hand under her legs and around her still trembling shoulders I got up and walked to the spotless bathroom with a happy grin.

Flipping on the lights as skillfully as one could with another's toes "BOOM light, now" seating her on the toilets lid looking her in in the eye with a strait face none the less "Lets get you naked elsy' and hey you never know what may happen" this more than anything got a small but all be it sad grin out of the girl.

She raised her arms slightly so that I could reach around her to easily undo the clasps of her bra a nice icy blue number with black lace trim _goddamit Elsa if you strait you'd be MINE!_ Sighing "their we go" gently sliding the arm loop over her makeshift bandage to exposed her breasts pale and delicate looking with a fine sprinkle of freckles. " your freckles i swear to god elsa" with a chuckling wail i start running the water and plug the tub "up you get, that's it" leaning against me with her "good" arm standing as the black silken panties slid down her legs reveling fine platinum curls at their fork. "those are cute" with a grin as she steps out of the the silken garment " dam i now totally own James 10 bucks" helping her step into the tub as it slowly step into the steaming water.

pulling a box out from under the sink "you seed you quit those" elsa whisperer with a grin eye's half closed. leaning agents the wall next to the tub and sliding down it to to rest on the floor in a sitting position a leg in either side of the toilet "you did to but hey what you gunna do about it right?" with a chuckle opening the box and popping a cigar bestrewn my teeth pulling a pocket "now elsy' to me i see 2 option's kinda..." taking a puff form the cigar as the end smolders to life from the beat-up zippo under it spiting fire "you have 3-4 days to think of a believable excuse that i will inevitable call you out on" exhalation slowly as smoke roll's from my lips like smog from a dragon "Or you can tell me what you wear feeling when you did this to your arm the other night?"

Putting my hand on the tubs rim, weaving her fingers with mine " i didn't want her to go nick" with sadness writhing in her tone with no remorse for its presence nodding wail pulling a long draft from the cigar "i can tell...but to use my family blade to..." my words trailing off as i looked into her eyes now open and sadness evident in them. "the 'urg' was...was so strong i i couldn't fight it..." tears in her eyes as she took a shaky breath "they wear so strong and i don't keep 'those' around the apartment any more" she absently rubbing my thumb underneath her's.

_'those' she is referring to are razor blades after the first intervention so long ago it seems like now shit they musta been yelling at each other for a good hour at least for here to snap like this "_so you found the next best thing_" _with a sad kinda grin eyes now moist with regret at not keeping the many multitude of blades i own under lock and key after we found out the first time.

closing my eyes to rest my head back against the wall chewing thoughtfully on my cigar. "can i have a puff?"as a gentle tug loosened my jaws grip on the cigar as smoke slowly drifted from my open mouth "thout you hated those?" with a wolfish grin dripping with smoke with a huff to clear my lungs of its remnant. Blowing a rather nice smoke ring "Eh, so why dose James get 10 bucks because you helped me into my bath?" raising a golden eyebrow at me with a week smile "well last week at work i was chatting it up with James and we gota talken about you and Anna" scratching the bandage on my arm "and we to thinker and i knew that Anna wasn't fond of hair down their i told him that you must shave down their for her cuz of that" reaching over to pluk the cigar from her lips.

"give me that, tiss kinda hot you can make smoke rings better than mine" taking another puff from the cigar

"well you wear wrong so pay the man you lose"

Pointing at her arm "keep that as dry as you can ok, i gota re-bandage it at some point". leaning over to grab the Med kit from under the sink.

"what are these from?" her voice low and smallish as she runs a wet finger over the silvery scar's on my forearm. swallowing a lump from my throat "you know dam well what they are and how they got their elsa" all feeling gone from my voice now now cold and bitter, looking away from her "I know what your going throw Elsa, i really do but that wasn't the answer elsy'..." lookign at her with scarred eyes "this is last cut i ever made" craining my neck away from her to revile the redish line running from the nap of my neck to just above my color bone "this is why i stopped elsa, This is what drove that feeling from my body and it was allmost to late for me by the time i was found in a lake of mine own blood" saying the last bit in all but a whisper.

"you never told us that Nicholas" she sed in an even smaller voice running her still moist fingers over the scar. "that wasnt the answer elsy' and you know that to be true..." taking a shaky breath "now lets get that beautiful platinum hair cleaned i see some redish stains in the lower parts of your braid" reaching over to the girls shampoo bottle, squirting a copious amount of into my hand "sit up a little so i can warsh your hair elsy" she obeyed and as she sat up the platinum locks cascaded down her freckled shoulders reliesid from its braid.


	3. Blood is a Strong bond

**A/N - so this chapter gets rather touchy fealy! thanks to my girlfriend ( Photogirl04 ) for helping with all the grammatically incorrectness that is me :) spell check only helps so much you know? we do hear from Anna in the next chapter i promise she will back soon :) and a big thank you to all of you who read this thus far :D love you guys!**

**TRIGGER WARNING! - emotional bonding**

**DISCLAIMER**** TIME- i don't own frozen xD**** but**** i do own the miss spelled words and incorrect anglish**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**"Friends are stronger than pain"**

After warshing out Elsa's hair thrice more to finally get the blood out of it, i washed her delicate skin clean with rather allot of blushing from both party's i might add. finally getting her out and dry with some clean clothes on we migrated to the living room for some brunch so that i could re-bandage her left arm properly.

"OUCH, goddamit nick!" pulling her arm away from me from the umpteenth time "damit woman! stop moving i need to close this wound up" pushing her down with a forceful shove"ow ow ow! ok ok fine just be less hurtful about it ok?" frowning at me she pop's another french Fri in her mouth, rolling her eye's " this is'nt battle field medic's nick i'm not a soldier with a high pain threshold i'm a delicate flower" sticking her tongue out at me "iv asked you not to talk about that Elsa, please" in an angrier tone than i meant it. cutting the string of the surgical thread and wrapping her arm in some guase and ace bandage with alota hockey tape, with a smirk after the last strip is secured to her arm at how nice it is. "you mom would be proud of you nick" patting my arm with a smile.

Jumping with a flinching back from her "fuger that smarts!" gently pulling her arm off my own bandage "oop's, sorry" with a hasty grin "toss all good" pulling my food onto my lap "so hows the food?" looking over as her half empty take out container.

"its ok for leftovers"

"Oh no you didn't!" nudging her playfully in the ribs with an elbow.

"oh come on! that's exactly what they are nicky" looking at me with an eyebrow raised in playful taunt as she eats another fri

"this may be true but still come on" eating a few of my own fri's

pointing a Fri down at her newly bandaged arm " ok lil lady, spill it what happened?" Setting my food on the floor next to the couch, pulling her close to me her back to my chest wrapping my arms around her mid-drift "no" whispering the word softly like its forbidden "Elsa...Please talk to me" sighing as i place a kiss upon her golden white locks that smell like watermelons and kiwi "Elsa i wish you would let me in" resting a cheek on her head.

"its...its hard to explain" resting her head agenst my chest running her fingers gently over my bandaged arm. "i'm listening, and i know it isn't easy east but you need to tell some one why you do this if not me then Anna should know ok Elsa it only hurts you to keep it inside" squeezing her tight "no no i cant te-tell her" taking a shaky breathe before continuing " she p-promised to spend this weekend together b-but when i got home from work she was rushing around our room packing her suite case's" looking up at me with those icy blue orbs "she had the picture of mom and dad in her hand when i walked in nick, i freaked out i yelled at her, i **yelled **at her nick iv never ever yelled at Anna ever" wiping a tear from her check.**  
**

"so that's why your room looks like crap" leaning further into the sofa with a heavy sigh, glancing at the clock on the opposite wall of the living room '11:08'

shaking her head in disbelief at her own words "she yelled back nick, i couldn't believe what she was saying i froze i couldn't think" looking away form me to the floor at the thought of her sisters words. "what did she say Elsa?" giving her shoulder a reassuring squeeze "i-i don't what to think about it nick i just..." smiling down at her "its ok i understand Elsa" barring her face in my chest with a sob as her shoulders start tremble "Shhh, Shhh" rubbing her back gently to calm her down. "she seed that iv been..." slowly balling her hands into lose fists against my chess to keep them from shaking "she seed i was being selfish and that she has a life out side of 'us' and i was smothering her in 'overprotective bullshtit' then she seed she needed space to think about 'stuff' and left" her shoulders now shaking as her tears wet my chest as a soft sob caught my ear "shhh, shhh Elsa i'm hear snowflake i'm here" running a my fingers throw her platinum locks still moist from her bath "Elsa i sure she didn't mean those things" pressing a kiss into her hair with a smile at its aroma "she did tho nick, the way she locked at me l-like i was a ma-monster for caring about her" sniffing pitifully "i'm sure she was just stressed or something Elsa i know she would never mean to say those things" wrapping an arm around he shaking shoulders to try and steady her.

* * *

after several tissue's and deep breath's "she took the picture of mom and dad nick" still shaking a little against my chest.

_shit that means she may not come back to Elsa? but she left Olaf hear with her so she has to come back right?_

"she will come back Elsa just give her a few days to cool off" with a weak smile.

"she still blame's me for mama's and papa's deaths" unshed tears shining like diamonds in her cool blue eye's

""she dose not nore has she ever blamed you for your parents deaths Elsa why would say something like that" Shocked Elsa would ever say anything of the sour about Anna "but i blame me for their death's..." she mumbled meekly and with those words Elsa's "urges" all fell into place like a horrific puzzle.

finally putting 2 and 2 to 4 "Elsa, is that why you have been doing this to your self?" with a stern look lifting her chin with a scared forefinger to look at her down cast eyes, with a small node not daring to look me in the eyes "i should have done something" her voice filled with shameful regret.

cradling her cheeks in my hand's forcing her to look me in the eye's "Elsa DeNea De-Vaca, you did all you could with the bad cards life dealt you. you practically raised Anna at the exspecne of your own childhood, your the only reason she didn't end up in foster care" pulling her close to kiss her forehead, or at least that was what i aimed for as her softly wet lips met mine, her hand on my neck pulling me down to her embrace.

_holy shit! Damit Elsa i cant keep doing that and not have feeling's for you woman!_

slowly after a few seconds she pulls away form me looking into mine eye's with her all to blue orbs "thank you" she whispers laying back against me to rest her head in the crock of my neck nuzzling me gently "ok soooooo, that happened again" liking my lips finding the remains of hers upon mine and relishing in the taste of her.

"it's noon, you want to go hit the park and walk or something cuz you need some fresh air little lady?" twisting my head to either side just so that a resounding crack pops ran the length of mine spine "that's weird nick, and i guess so yeah" sniffing a bit as she wiped her nose with a tissue.


End file.
